


We've Got Tonight

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Want To Believe, IWTB, MSR, Mulder Scully Romance, One Shot, elope, txf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: Mulder and Scully elope? around IWTB/ post IWTB era and its super fucking cute and I’m sorry i don’t know what else to say.  It’s fluff.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, msr - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	We've Got Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> WOW ok so I think this is one of it not my favorite fic I’ve ever written especially with the brain of @absolutetosh fueling me with lethal headcannons so this is all thanks to her. We were talking about how I’ve never really read any marriage fics because Mulder and Scully are super unconventional and I never felt the need for them to get married BUT THEN WOW WE WENT ON A BRAINSTORMING SESSION and this is what happened.

Their bed sits in the middle of the room with a nightstand on either side. Hers has stack of books on it, some are medical and some are her favorite classics including her old worn out copy of Breakfast at Tiffany’s. On his side, there’s an array of things he takes out of his pockets everyday and a few wallet sized pictures of him and Scully. The lamp on her side creates a soft glow against the moonlight beaming down on them. 

His hands cup her breasts as she moves up and down, both of them becoming one like the many times they have before. He loves the feel of her, how warm and surreal she feels. It’s like coming home for him and she’s really the only ever home he’s ever cared about. She reaches for his hands and entwines their fingers as she rides him. Her hair falls forward and frames her face as she looks him in the eyes. He feels her pulse around him as the waves she’s riding spill over. He quickly follows as she slows her rhythm, still clenching his hands. 

She stays there for a minute after, catching her breath, telling him with her eyes everything he already knows. He looks up at her and says something he’s surprised hadn’t slipped out sooner.

“Marry me.” He smiles.

“Mulderrrr.” She says, breathlessly as she cups his face in her hands and kisses him.

“I’m serious. I know you don’t do big ceremonies or anything but we could just go down to the justice of the peace or something.

“Mulder,” she says in barely a whisper “we don’t need to get married. We’ve been together for 15 years.”

“Just think about it.” he winks at her and she rolls her eyes.” 

\--------------------

When she comes home from work the next day, she slouches her bag off her shoulder and sets it on the couch. He walks over and stands behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. He breathes her in as she turns around to face him.

“What do you feel like for dinner?” He asks her.

“I don’t really know. We really don’t have anything in the fridge. Do you want to get delivery?”

“Nah, I’m kind of sick of pizza.”

“Me too. Do you...maybe want to check out that bar a few streets down? I’ve heard good things and I could go for some wings or something.”

“A girl after my own heart.”

When they walk into the bar, there is a band playing and people dancing on the small, scuffed up panelled flooring that probably served as something other than a dance floor in previous years. Couples are holding each other and holding each others drinks as they mingled with their friends..

“Wow, who knew this town had such nightlife?” Mulder says, smiling at Scully.

“Mulder this is fine. Let’s grab a place to sit, I’m starving.”

“Hmm I wonder what drained all your energy…” he says and she slaps him across the arm with her jacket. 

They sat at the bar and ordered a couple rounds of drinks while they ate their wings.

“This band is pretty good.” Scully says, turning her barstool around to watch them. She puts her arm on Mulder’s shoulder and he turns to her. Her face is flushed and her eyes are fixed on his. “Do you wanna dance?”

“Dana Katherine Scully who knew you were such a romantic?”

“Shut up Mulder.” She hops off the barstool and takes his hand and leads him onto the dancefloor. It’s cramped between the other couples all at varying degrees of drunkenness but they find a spot just as the next song starts. The singer of the band starts with the first lyrics of “We’ve Got Tonight” and they begin to slow dance. She rests her head on his chest and he rests his chin on her and they sway back and forth as if there’s no one else around them.

_ We’ve got tonight _

_ Who needs tomorrow _

_ We’ve got tonight, babe _

_ Why don’t you stay _

Scully looks up at him, her cheeks still pink from the few glasses of wine she had. She’s eyeing him like she’s trying to get him to know what she’s thinking. After all these years, sometimes her face was still an enigma to him.

“You look like you’re plotting something.” he says looking at her and brushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

“Oh I’m the suspicious one, am I?” she jokes.

He laughs “No for real, what are you thinking.”

“I was just thinking...what if we go do that thing you mentioned yesterday?”

He opens his mouth to form the word “what” but before he can speak, he realizes what she means.

“You mean right now?”

“Right now.”

\--------------------

They get in the car and start driving to the town hall.

“Mulder, what time is it? Is there even going to be anyone there?”

He looks down at his watch. “It’s 7:00”

She looks down at her hands in her lap, “Dammit.”

Mulder reached into the console and takes out his cell phone and starts dialing. 

“Mulder, what are you doing?” 

He holds up his finger to tell her to hold on for a minute and she watches him, somewhat intrigued and somewhat impatient to find out what he’ll get them into.

“Hey, Daniel? Hi, it’s me, Fox Mulder. Hey uhhh I was just wondering if you’re still at the town hall? I need you to do us a favor...Oh great!...Perfect thank you so much, we’ll be there in about 15 minutes.” He hangs up the phone and puts the car in drive.

“Mulder, what was that about? Who-”

“Well I know a guy down at the town hall, he helped me a few years ago with some paperwork with the house. And uh…” He pauses, smiling to himself.

“And what?”

“And uhh...well…somehow or another we got onto the subject of you and he told me he could do me a favor one day if you...if you said yes.”

“Mulder.” The way she says his name sounds more like an exhale. He can hear the disbelief and happiness in her voice at the same time. “You’ve been planning this for years?”

“Well, I knew we never really needed to get married. And I knew that if we ever did, we would just elope. So I figured I’d ask you someday. And Daniel said he’d help if he could.”

“Mulder I can’t believe it.” She tries to suppress her smile but she can’t stop it from spreading ear to ear. 

\------------------------------

It seems like forever until they get to the town hall. They knock on the door and Daniel opens it. They fill out some paperwork and are ushered into another room. It takes a lot less time to get married than she thought. It seemed very procedural - perfectly fitting for Scully.

As they walk out the door, they stop and turn to look at each other. 

“We’re married.” Mulder says, caressing her cheek.

“We’re married.” She repeats as she shrugs her shoulders and scrunches her nose in the wide, mischievous Scully smile that he’s now deemed his favorite of all.

He leans in and kisses her before the walk down the steps to the building. “Almost forgot to kiss the bride.”

She rolls her eyes at him but he knows she’s loving every minute of it.

“My feet are starting to hurt Mulder, let’s get home. Maybe it was all that dancing.” she winks.

“Oh, allow me.” He says as he swoops her off her feet and carries her down the steps.

“Mulderrrr” she protests. “You don’t have to, you can put me down.”

“Sorry, this is the only way I’ll be able to carry you tonight because I know you won’t let me carry you over the threshold.”

She shakes her head at him and relaxes in his arms. “You’re right, Mulder, too cheesy.”

\--------------

It doesn’t take long for them to get into bed. They lay on their sides, facing each other. Mulder brushes her hair out of her face as she starts to fall asleep. She closes her eyes and listens to their peaceful silence. 

After a few minutes, when he thinks she’s asleep he starts to whisper to her. “Scully, my life has never been the same since you walked into it. I love every single inch of you and every firing neuron in your incredibly intelligent and loving brain.” She’s listening to him with her eyes closed and she has to stop herself from smiling at what he’s saying. “I can’t believe that you’ve given me the honor of being your husband. I promise that I will love you every minute as much as I love you right now - like a man who’s breathing his last breath. I promise to be there for you in sickness and in health, to hold you and keep you safe from any darkness that comes our way. Thank you for everything that you’ve given me. I owe everything good in my life to you and for that I will be forever grateful.” He leans forward and kisses her on the forehead, still thinking she’s asleep. “I love you.”


End file.
